creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Squidward's Suicide/@comment-44490385-20191123223430/@comment-34851577-20191214083508
Well you see some people consider creepypasta to be a part of wider fiction and don't limit the literature they read or compare to merely that found on the internet by mostly anonymous authors, so when calling this a cliché they are saying that it uses tropes or stereotypes (the English word for cliché) that are common in horror fiction since creepypasta are a genre within horror. I do hope that in the future you can come to terms with the fact that people can have different opinions than you and really aren't required to give you an explanation as to why. Why behave like a petulant child because other people think this story is very formulaic, cliched and somewhat disappointing. It is. Allow me to explain why: In first person stories that are presented as true the writer of fiction is often found out because they give too many details about trivial matters which isn't how real memory works. Over explaining and excessive description is a mark of fiction or lying (the same thing) and that can make a supposedly true story tiresome for a well read person. The writer of this tried to explain this away by claiming that they watched the episode twice so that is why they remember everything, but go and watch anything twice in quick succession and see if you remember it. That sentence alone makes the experienced reader aware that the author knows the details are overdone. As to clichés well this seems as if it is straight out of either The Ring by Suzuki Koji (East Asian name order). Obviously this uses SpongeBob SquarePants but at the end the method in which the video has supposedly been made: "The only theory we could think of was the file was edited by someone in the chain from the drawing studio to here. The CTO was called in to analyze when it happened. The analysis of the file did show it was edited over by new material. However, the timestamp of it was a mere 24 seconds before we began viewing it. All equipment involved was examined for foreign software and hardware as well as glitches, as if the time stamp may have glitched and showed the wrong time, but everything checked out fine. We don't know what happened and to this day nobody does." Is the same way that the cursed videotape was made I think particularly in the American version of the film. The imagery is also very similar to the ring video and other cursed technology, spooky photographs, vomit etc. Look it up. The fact is that there's nothing wrong with calling any piece of fiction cliched because it's almost impossible to write anything that is 100% original since we as humans have been creating fiction for tens of thousands of years. By complaining about this and shouting you're only embarrassing yourself because it means that you haven't actually studied literature to any sort of level even for small children but want to dictate to others how they should view it.